Everyone Has Secrets
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Everyone has secrets, especially Steve and Bucky stevebucky stucky fluff and angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know I use this sorta plot a LOT, but this time it'll be different I promise. Gonna have like 4 or 5 chapters...maybe more?

-00000000-

"Hey Stevie," Bucky said sliding into the room.  
"What do you want me to do this time?" Steve asked not looking up from his sketch book.  
"Mmm nothing," he held out a hand, "dance with me?"  
"You can't be serious," he said finally looking up.  
"Please?"  
The blonde rolled his eyes, "fine," he took his hand and stood.

They started to sway and Bucky pulled him close. The blonde could feel his heart racing.

"Where's the music?" Steve asked "Who needs music?"  
"We're literally dancing."  
"And your point is?"

Steve rolled his eyes again and rested his head on the soldiers chest.

"You're so small," Bucky laughed.  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"Alright, square up," Steve said backing up.  
"Do you really wanna do this?"  
"Yep, lets go."

Steve ran in for the tackle, but was instantly overpowered by the brunette. They threw eachother to the ground and of course, the blonde ended up pinned.

"I win," Steve said.  
"I literally have you pinned to the ground."  
"How do you know that's not what I wanted?"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Oh yeah, I got you exactly where I wanted you."  
"You're a punk."  
"Jerk."

The two stopped taunting eachother. Bucky lowered his head and kissed the blonde softly. Steve reciprocated. It slowly got more passionate and ended with Bucky carrying him to the bedroom.

They were both ashamed with how most nights ended this way, but for some weird reason it seemed right even though they knew it was wrong.

The next morning they acted as if nothing happened and it was a normal Sunday. Both got up, had seperate showers, ate breakfast, talked about the latest news story in the paper then they headed off to church.

Steve didn't want to admit he was inlove, especially with his best friend, but he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He didn't know if it was the way Bucky placed soft kisses on his neck or the way he held him close after they had sinned or if it was his bad excuses for nights to end like this was what made him feel this way, but he knew he wasn't going to confess first.

Bucky had already accepted the fact he was inlove. He wanted to hold Steve every night, but he knew it was wrong. He felt something for him that he hadn't felt with anyone before. The priest in the confessional told him he was sinning and that it needed to stop and maybe it was time for it to end, but deep down he knew that's not what he wanted.

"Steve, can we talk?" Bucky asked quietly.  
"Yeah, what's up?" "Everyday we pretend like those nights we spend together don't happen."  
"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this in public and especially not in church," he said in a loud whisper.  
"Right, good idea."

That afternoon after they had changed out of their church clothes, Bucky tried to talk to him again.

"Hey Stevie," Bucky halfheartedly knocked on the door.  
"Hey, guessing you want to talk?"  
"Yeah um..."

For the first time in years, he was lost for words. He had no idea how to approach him, he hadn't even thought about it.

"Last night, what we did," he started, "um it happens a lot and I don't know if you feel the same, but um I want to be with you. I know it's wrong or whatever, but I've never felt like this before with anyone."  
Steve felt his heart race, "Bucky, I want you so bad, but you know we can't. We'll both be sent away."  
"Not if no one finds out."  
"I think everyone will notice if you're not taking out every dame in the city every night."  
"Steve," he gave him a sad look.  
"I'm sorry Buck."  
"No it's ok, I understand where you're coming from."

Steve walked up to him. He placed a small hand on his jawline. He rose up onto his toes and kissed the brunette softly.

"Sorry, I had to just incase it was the last," he pulled away.

Bucky cupped his face and kissed him again. He started to push Steve back to the bed. He pushed him down and started undressing him. They both knew this would be the last time and they made it count.

-000000000-

Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)

There will be more 


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had passed. It hadn't been the same since they'd ended their friends with benefits situation. Steve had been more distant and short tempered, like a bomb that could explode at any moment. Bucky had been trying to get things to go back to how they were before the whole thing even started, but when he got the letter he knew nothing would be the same.

"You enlisted? You said you didn't want to join!"  
"Steve calm down-"  
"You lied to me!"  
"I didn't enlist! I was drafted," his voice got softer, "I don't want to go."  
"I'm going to try again."  
"Steve no, if they take you and you get hurt, I don't know what I'd do."  
"But I want this Buck."  
"Well I don't want you dead, you're not cut out for that type of work."

There was a long silence.

"You're right," he said in a small voice, "I'm weak."  
"Steve that's not what-"  
"I don't want to hear it."

He pushed past Bucky and shut himself in the bedroom.

"Steve, please talk to me."

The silence was loud. The last thing he wanted was to push Steve away, but everything he did seemed to make him more distant and angry. He decided he wasn't going to let their last night together be terrible. He walked up to the door.

"I'm coming in."

Bucky opened it.

"Stevie."

He didn't answer.

"It's my last night here, I don't want to fight."  
"Fine."

Bucky sat on Steve's bed next to him. The brunette grabbed his hand.

"Please stay," the blonde begged.  
"If I could stay, I would."

There was loud silence again.

"Buck, look at me."

He moved his head to face the blonde.

"I know we said this can't happen again, but I'd hate myself if something happened while you were gone and I didn't get to do this one last time," Steve said softly.

He slowly closed the gap between their lips. He pulled away for a second to see Bucky's soft smile he'd only seen once before while they were dancing not that long ago. The blonde to smiled and went back in for another. Before he knew it, he was on top of Bucky.

The brunette had already started unbuttoning the blondes shirt. He pulled away from his lips while he pushed the clothing off the small mans shoulders. No matter how many times he saw him, he could never get over how perfect he is. Steve might not think so, but Bucky thought he was the most beautiful person on the planet.

"Gorgeous," he muttered before going in to suckle on the blondes neck.  
"Buck," Steve moaned softly, "I want you tonight, all of you."

He felt Bucky smile against his neck for a brief second. He let Bucky take complete control and he wished that night would never end.

The next morning, Steve woke up to an empty bed. He was scared Bucky had left without saying goodbye. He got up, quickly put on a pair of track pants and ran out the room.

"Jesus Christ, I thought you had left already. Don't scare me like that."

Bucky was stood there in almost no clothing.

"You really thought I was gonna leave without saying goodbye? You must've gone mad," he smiled. "You're a jerk."

Bucky laughed and pulled the small man into a hug.

"Punk."

Steve looked up at him while he held him. The brunette figured out what he wanted and kissed him softly.

"You gonna come see me off?" Bucky smirked.  
"Obviously, wanna come shower with me?" "You tease," he laughed as he followed Steve to the bathroom.

After their shower they both got changed. Bucky looked gorgeous in his soldier uniform. His hat was too straight for Steve's liking.

"I like this look," the blonde teased, "you should wear this more often."  
"Oh shut up, you ready to go?"  
"Yeah," he looked to the floor, "but before we do..."

As Steve kissed him, he grabbed the hat and tilted it slightly.

"You're a punk."  
"You're not gonna fix the hat?"  
"Hmmm no."  
"I love you," he whispered softly.  
"I love you too Stevie, but we gotta go. You know ma and my sisters don't like to be kept waiting."

They walked out their apartment to find Winifred and his three sisters Lucy, Quinn and Catherine.

"Oh James!" Winifred called while running up to hug him, "you're all grown up!"  
"Good to see you too ma," he said hugging her back.  
"Steve!" Lucy called, "I haven't seen you in so long."

Quinn and Catherine rolled their eyes. Lucy had always had a little thing for Steve and the only people who knew were the other two sisters.

"Good to see you Lu. You guys too," he smiled at them.  
"Well we better get going, don't want to be late," Winifred tried to be excited.

Steve could see through the face she was putting on. He could tell she was scared of losing Bucky too.

"Yeah, we should go," the brunette said quietly.

The train station was packed. Half the soldiers were already on the train. Bucky hugged each of his sisters individually, then Winifred. She started to cry. Bucky turned to Steve who was trying the hardest not to show he didn't want him to leave. Bucky hugged the smaller man the tightest.

"Please be safe," he whispered.  
"I'll try, I love you."  
"I love you too Buck."

They hoped the rest of his family couldn't hear them, but the station was so loud it would've been unlikely. Bucky gave him a sad smile as he headed for the train.

Steve was about to turn around and walk away when someone came up behind him and cleared his throat.

"I'm Doctor Erskine," he had a thick accent, "are you Steven Rogers?"  
"Yeah, it's Steve," he shook his hand.  
"Perfect, come with me."

Steve said goodbye to Bucky's sisters and Winifred, then followed Erskine.

-000000000-

This chapter was hard to write. Hope it was okay. Also, completely made up his sisters names. 


End file.
